1. Field of the Invention
In general, this invention relates to an improved apparatus for simultaneously applying adhesive to lateral faces of a shaped part which is designed to constitute a frame that is interposed between two glass sheets of an insulating glass window.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore known in the field of applying adhesive to frame members for use in formation of glass windows, there are devices which, in general, comprise a conveyor belt that transports upright placed shaped parts between two extrusion nozzles located opposite each other, a pressing roller which downwardly presses the shaped part against the conveyor belt.
In the prior art, the types of shaped parts which are to be coated and which generally constitute the intercalated units of insulating glass windows have a practically rectangular section. The frames formed by the assembly of such shaped parts are typically coated on the bottom sides which are designed to receive the glass sheets with an appropriate glue, for example, synthetic rubber known as BUTYL. The frames are then suitably joined to the corresponding glass sheets and the thus assembled unit is pressed to complete the entire assembly. In order to improve the tightness still further, the edges of the sheet may be allowed to project onto the intercalated unit and the groove thus created is then filled with an auxiliary layer of mastic.
The contemporary glues used to effect the deposits on the sides of the shaped parts are typically highly viscous masses which upon pressing of the assembly must not run over outside the shaped part towards the inside of the intermediate space filled with air. Furthermore, the joints thus obtained must be free of air pockets. It is for this reason that a deposit of glue onto the shaped part must be effected as a relatively thin, highly regular and bubble-free layer. Accordingly, the design and operation of the above-mentioned machines are subjected to very stringent requirements.
In presently known machines, the raisable pressing roller which presses the shaped parts is arranged at a certain distance in front of the nozzles. Such machines work satisfactorily for the coating of rectilinear shaped parts comprised of frame members with sharp right angles designed for flat insulating glass windows. Difficulties, however, arise with this category of machines whenever it is necessary to produce insulating glass windows with rounded corners. Furthermore, convex, cylindrical or even spherical insulating glass windows require a double bending of the intercalated units. Thus, applying a layer of glue of uniform thickness runs into considerable difficulties and heretofore known machines do not obtain it. Insulating glass windows which employ the latter type of non-rectilinear frames are found mainly on vehicles and, in particular, the lateral windows of motor coaches.
Also, the pressing rollers generally employed in connection with the foregoing described apparatus are not as successful in laterally guiding the shaped parts as is otherwise desirable and, in particular, shaped parts having a groove formed with aeration holes.